gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Quatre VS Heero
|image=Ep25-quatre-vs-heero.jpg |english=Quatre VS Heero |kanji=カトルVSヒイロ |romaji=Katoru VS Hiiro |episode=25 |series=New Mobile Report Gundam Wing |japanese airdate=September 22, 1995 |english airdate=April 7, 2000 }} Quatre vs. Heero is the twenty-fifth episode of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. It first aired in Japan on September 22, 1995 and North America on April 7, 2000. Synopsis The Mercurius flies towards Wing Zero and attacks. It fires at it, but Zero blocks and counterattacks with its machine guns. The Mercurius's shields block it though, and it attacks Wing Zero, knocking the beam saber out of its hands. Quatre wonders why they are fighting and claims that the colonies are their enemies now. Heero attacks him again, but Wing Zero dodges. Quatre tells Heero to leave, but Heero refuses; he says he's going to defend the colony. Quatre fires, trapping the Mercurius in the colony. Meanwhile, on Barge the troops tell Lady Une that the 2 Gundams and the Mobile suits they were with have vanished. The colony remains though, so the battle must still be going on. They have also obtained pictures of Wing Zero, but are unable to send them to the Lunar Base; connection has been cut off. On the Lunar Base Tubarov refuses to restore communication, he says that the Mobile Dolls nearing completion will be OZ's new soldiers. The engineers weaken further in the cell and regret that they couldn't get revenge on OZ. Duo weakens too, but continues to look at projections of his upgraded Gundam. Wufei has put himself in some kind of suspended animation. Back in space the Mercurius attempts to crawl out of the colony, but Quatre fires at it. Trowa blocks the attack in the Vayeate though, severely damaging the mobile suit even further. Heero takes the opportunity to attack Zero with Vayeate's gun, knocking its beam cannon away. The Vayeate flies off in space, while Quatre watches. Heero catches Quatre off guard and they crash into the colony. Trowa tells Quatre that their mission has now ended since the colonies have teamed up with OZ. He says farewell and the Vayeate explodes. Quatre tries to save him, but Heero blocks him from leaving. He attacks Wing Zero, but over heats the sword causing it to blow up; the explosion knocks Heero out. Meanwhile, Trowa floats in the depths of space. At a Romafeller Meeting Duke Dermail announces the mass production of Mobile Dolls. They will be placed in each country on earth in order to bring order to the planet. Treize shows up though, and says that he cannot support the Romafeller Foundation with the path it's taking. This is because the Mobile Dolls are souless weapons that ignore the importance of human life. We are shown various flashbacks from previous episodes. Treize resigns as the head of OZ and Dermail confines him to the Romafeller Headquarters. In space, Barge gets in range of the Lunar Base. Suddenly Taurus Mobile Dolls start coming from the Lunar Base to attack Barge. Tubarov makes contact with Barge, he tells Lady Une that the production of the Mobile Dolls is finished. Une heads out in a Leo with fellow soldiers in order to attack the Lunar Base. The Tauruses attack though, and destroy many Leos. Lady Une makes it to the Lunar Base with 9 other Leos. She orders them to take over the Mobile Doll Production Line, and heads to free the Gundam Pilots. Suddenly, the newly produced Mobile Dolls, the Virgos, arrive and destroy the remaining Leos. Just as the oxygen supplies are about to run out, Lady Une opens the doors to the prisons, but Tubarov shows up and shoots her through the chest. Her body falls to the ground. The Lunar Base sends out Virgos to dispatch the remaining soldiers, but Duo and Wufei arrive in their upgraded Gundams, Deathscythe Hell and Altron. They easily destroy the Virgo Mobile Dolls. In the colony Quatre gets out of his Gundam and gives the unconscious Heero some water. On the Lunar Base, the camera pans in on Lady Une. Important Events *'Mecha Introduced: 'Deathscythe Hell, Altron, Virgo Staff *'Script: 'Masashi Ikeda *'Unit Director: 'Tetsuya Watanabe *'Animation Director: 'Shinichi Sakuma, Hitoshi Waraya